Francesca Findabair
Enid an Gleanna (in Elder Speech meaning Daisy of the Valleys), also known as Francesca Findabair, is an elf, a sorceress and was the queen (now duchess) of the elves of Dol Blathanna as decreed by the Imperator Emhyr var Emreis. She is considered to be the most beautiful woman in the world, by quite a margin. She is also a founding member of the Lodge of Sorceresses. She helped Vilgefortz during the Thanedd coup. Biography Geralt first meets the elf during the gathering at Thanedd. Later, she was captured by Philippa Eilhart's forces because she had allied herself with Nilfgaard. She was responsible in smuggling in Scoia'tael into the fortress. After the coup, Francesca became queen of the elves in Dol Blathanna by Emhyr. However, once she became queen she was to denounce Scoia'tael actions, as well as not calling back the Scoia'tael to Dol Blathanna so they could continue to harass the Northern Kingdoms while Nifgaard invaded. Shortly after she became queen, she, along with other sorceresses, were sought out by Philippa Eilhart. She communicated via projection, and the sorceresses formed the Lodge, a secret society of sorceresses dedicated to ensuring the survival of magic. They agreed to meet later in person, and Francesca was permitted to bring two potential initiates with her in the next meeting. After meeting with the emperor's head of military intelligence, she met with the elven Sage, Ida Emean. After discussing their expectations of the Lodge, Francesca decompressed Yennefer, whom she captured via artifact compression for over a month. While dinning with Yennefer and Ida, Francesca explained to Yennefer that she compressed her in order to smuggle her out of Thanedd and hide her away, and plans to introduce both her and Ida to the Lodge. The three teleport to Montecalvo where they meet the other sorceresses. Andrzej Sapkowski CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise Reim, the elven scout mentions her, in a comment to Geralt about mages. She does not appear in . However, she has been mentioned a few times during conversations in the game. Journal Entry :Though she does not appear in our story, the elf Francesca Findabair, known also as Enid an Gleanna or the Daisy of the Valley, certainly deserves mention. After the coup on Thanedd Island, during which she sided with the mages who had allied themselves with Nilfgaard, Francesca became the queen of Dol Blathanna, the state of the Free Elves created somewhat whimsically by Emperor Emhyr. Enid is widely considered the most beautiful woman in the world. This pureblood Aen Seidhe with dark gold hair and penetrating azure eyes is also a powerful sorceress, possessing a tremendous command of the famed elven magic. After the battle at Kaer Morhen, Yennefer, Triss and Avallac'h concluded that in order to defeat the Wild Hunt, they needed help from the Lodge of Sorceresses. According to Triss, unfortunately Francesca would not join them, refusing to leave her realm while the war continued. Available cards: * Francesca Findabair: Pureblood Elf * Francesca Findabair: Daisy of the Valley * Francesca Findabair: the Beautiful * Francesca Findabair: Queen of Dol Blathanna * Francesca Findabair: Hope of the Aen Seidhe Trivia *She is the only sorceress of the Lodge who has yet to appear in any of the Witcher video games, other than Gwent cards. Gallery Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca bronze.png Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca copper.png Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca silver.png Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca gold.png Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca platinium.png External links * cs:Francesca Findabair de:Enid an Gleanna es:Enid an Gleanna fr:Enid an Gleanna it:Enid an Gleanna pl:Francesca Findabair ru:Францеска Финдабаир uk:Франческа Фіндабайр Category:Elves Category:Mages Category:Monarchs Category:Characters in the stories Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters